


Winter Fantasy (Art)

by Kherohi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kherohi/pseuds/Kherohi
Summary: For the Victuri Gift Exchange 2017.





	Winter Fantasy (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Otai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otai/gifts).



> To Otai,
> 
> When you read this, it will soon be the new year. I hope your holidays went well and that the new year will be good to you. For my gift, I decided to go for a mix between the first two prompts, though it ended up a bit more fantasy than nature. Since it's winter, I wanted them to enjoy the snow, but from sketch to draft to final, the snow disappeared bit by bit... Nevertheless, I hope you like it!


End file.
